


code0595634

by t0zier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0zier/pseuds/t0zier
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so, I'd love to write some fanfic/oneshots for Haikyuu. I've been in and loving the fandom for about five years, and although I start and abandon fanfic's the way i breathe air (yeah don't know what's up with that), I think if you (.. the person reading this mighty fine excuse for a 'chapter',) provided me with some prompts/requests of fic's you'd like written about your favourite characters or really just the teams in general, I'd be more than happy to write them for you.

I'm in the middle of moving and looking for a new job, because fuck covid- but I sweaarrrr on my bank account i'll try and write every request I come across.

That is, if you'll do me the honour of requesting something. _Anything,_ pleasE. 

Most fandom's I find quickly become boring for me but this is one that has stuck, and I find it hard for me to write without some sort of idea or prompt (unless you'd want some unlucky personal experiences written out to torture the children, ya know? Because i can write that 0-0 ) 

Trigger Warning ahead i suppose 

As for what I'm okay with writing about, generally I'm okay with anything but an adult and minor doing the dirty (unless the request is specifically highlighting rape/non-con subject matter for the 'sake of the story') but I will stray away from any 'consensual' adult+minor restricted activities bro.

Mental illness, physical illnesses, cheesy cafe AU's or fantasy, horror frickin' blah blah I'll write it all. 

Seriously, just request it. If I reply to your comment, that means I'll begin working on your request or have added it to the list.

Thanks for taking the time to read this crap


	2. HEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just me listing reasons why my lazy ass hasn't published anything yet

Ok so- excuses excuses, I promise I've already gotten started on requests.   
HoWeVeR- I don't remember if I mentioned previously (and don't want to bother checking) that I'm moving, but it's suddenly come to my attention that I seriously only have a week until I move and I've barely packed anything, haven't gotten a new job AND I forgot to register myself for school so I'm reeeeeeeeeallly sorry that I haven't put anything out yet, I'm just trying to organize my personal life as fast as possible 0-0

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'll be adding tag's as I go, so what's in the tags right now, as well as relationship's and characters is NOT all I'll be limiting these fic's too :)


End file.
